No perderé a Leo
by Umine Mizu
Summary: Todo era normal hasta que Leo tuvo ese sueño y supo que algo malo le iba a pasar. No fue hasta que las señales empezaron a aparecer, primero Jason y luego la chica peligrosa que no se iba a rendir hasta que Leo cayera. Pero ¿No estaba Jason apenas enamorandose de Leo?


"No perderé a Leo."

Capítulo 1: Señales.

"_Tu mundo es solo un juego. Es por eso que no tiene ningún sentido, ninguno."_

"_Es cierto." Leo aceptó. Él no sabía porque estaba hablando tan correcto, no sabía incluso con que mujer estaba hablando, ni siquiera sabía cuándo había empezado su conversación. Leo no podía ver donde estaba, tampoco podía verla a ella, solo sabía que estaba sentado sobre algo duro._

_Él tomo aire antes de que lo atacara de nuevo. Sacó su martillo rápidamente antes de que estuviera muy cerca y empezó a atacar furioso. La velocidad de sus ataques era increíble, pero el enorme mounstro delante de él era más fuerte y sin duda más rápido. Luego, alguien lo atrapó desde atrás haciendo que Leo soltara su martillo y lo empezó a arrastrar, pero Leo no se podía mover. Él peleaba por librarse y tomar el martillo que había quedado en el suelo en frente de él, pero ya estaba lejos. Allí, siendo víctima del temor Leo se sentía pequeño e inútil, cómo di necesitara que alguien lo ayudara pero su destino ya estaba decidido._

_Fue empujado al agua con facilidad, él trató de tomarse de una orilla pero estaba resbalosa y falló en su intento._

"_¡Jason, ayúdame!" Gritó con pánico mientras se hundía en el agua. Sentía como alguien lo tomaba del tobillo para hundirlo aún más y él levantó las manos esperando ayuda. _

"_¡Leo! ¡Espera!" le gritó de vuelta Jason. Leo no sabía que estaba haciendo pero su voz sonaba a que hacía esfuerzo._

_De repente, el secuestrador habló susurrando por detrás del oído que con esas circunstancias parecía aliento eléctrico. __"Ahora que te tengo finalmente podré terminar mi venganza, hijo de Hefesto."_

Leo despertó sudando y en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba estrujando las sabanas. Se sentó y presionó su mano contra su frente.

"Solo fue un sueño." Se confortó poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, donde estaba su corazón alterado.

"No, eso no fue solo un sueño." Dijo Jake haciendo que Leo casi se caiga de su cama. "Los sueños de los semidioses no son solo sueños, son profecías."

Leo estaba tan tenso que estaba temblando. Jake miró a Leo hacia atrás y suspiró.

"Me sorprendiste ¿Cuándo entraste?" Preguntó Leo.

"Lamento haber entrado, pero hacías tanto ruido que me despertaste."

"Perdón." Leo le dedicó una sonrisa y empezó a prepararse para guiar a los miembros de la cabina de Hefesto. "Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Jake."

"Si necesitas que te ayude en algo estoy aquí para ti. Si estas 'enfermo' puedes quedarte aquí, o ir al bunk 9 todo el día. Yo dare una excusa de tu parte."

Jake dejo su cuarto antes de que Leo pudiera contester, pero Leo sabía que Jake no le estaba dando opciones.

"Pero quiero jugar a capturar la bandera!" Le gritó Leo.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba era algo que iba a pasar. Necesitaba consultar a Rachel… después. Ahora solo tenía que perder el tiempo antes de ir, él ya no quería dormir, así que fue al Argo II y rápidamente tomó una espada y empezó a entrenar solo. El no usaba espada; él usaba un martillo en fuego para pelear, pero tenía que considerar practicar con otro tipo de armas. Horas pasaron cuando termino y caminó alrededor inspeccionando el Argo II, ¿Qué podía hacer para mejorarlo?

"¿Qué es esto?" Leo se preguntó a si mismo viendo una carta rosa atorada en una orilla de fuera del cuarto de Jason. La tomó y la olió, tenía una fragancia desconocida. _Debe de ser de Annabeth o Hazel, _pensó, _o alguno de los chicos teniendo un gran problema acerca de su sexualidad. _Leo rió de sus pensamientos, era una idea tonta. De todas maneras, fue a su cuarto y se tiró en su cama empezando a leer la carta.

_Madre:_

_No puedo esperar encontrármelo. Sé que solo soy una herramienta para ti, pero te lo suplico. Yo lo relaciono mucho conmigo; ambos somos tus herramientas… Tú nunca me cuidaste, siempre fue Atenea, ella tenía planes para mí desde que nací. Creo que es cruel e injusto. Ahora solo tenemos que dormir, pero él es el único que te está obedeciendo; incluso si soy la que te escucha claramente, ¿Acaso Leo puede escuchar tus órdenes también? ..._

"_¡Eres tan tonto, Leo!" Dijo una chica linda riendo mientras extendía su mano hacia él, quien estaba aún sentado en el piso. Ella era una feliz chica alta de unos 17 años; su cabello rosa se veía tan sano que parecía natural y sus ojos azules lo miraban con un brillo en su interior. "Sabía que no te debía dejar solo."_

_No era su primera vez viéndola, él ya la había visto en sueños anteriores. Había empezado hace unas semanas y no estaba seguro si la había visto antes. Leo miró alrededor; estaba en una cueva que tenía un hueco de 1 metro cuadrado atravesando el medio de la cueva en el techo y el piso y flotando en medio estaba una gota de agua gigante. Leo al fin tomó su mano y se paró._

"_Ahora, ahora… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa? Te puedo hacer galletas." Ellos caminaron tomados de las manos, ella seguía con una sonrisa. Leo no podía ver bien su expresión en ese momento, pero podría apostar que estaba sonriendo cómo un idiota viéndola._

_La imagen rápidamente se cambió y la sonrisa de una mujer fue lo único que Leo pudo ver, pero sabía que era la sonrisa de la misma chica. Su sonrisa era malvada y su cabello ahora rosa obscuro se movía con el viento cuando decía: "Si no me buscas yo iré a buscarte."_

...

Se había quedado dormido leyendo la carta y cuando despertó ya era de tarde. Se quedó un poco más, pensando. ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Una chica con cabello rosa?! ¡¿En qué estaba pensando estando asustado de una chica de cabello rosa?! Leo recordaba esa voz bien; su voz era inocente pero malvada, dulce pero llena de veneno. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna por la memoria. Geez, aunque ahora que lo pensaba ella era sexy, mmmm… sí, lo era.

Leo suspiró y se sentó aun medio dormido por lo que parecía una ahora escuchando la voz de la chica en su cabeza antes de despertar completamente… allí se dio cuenta ¿Qué hora era?

"¡El juego de capturar la bandera!" Leo bronco fuera de su cama guardando la carta y salió del Argo II. No podia creer que él estaba durmiendo mientras sus hermanos estaban trabajando.

…

"¿Viste como pateamos traseros en el juego de capturar la bandera, Pipes? ¡Fue increíble!"

"¡Sí! Estoy impresionada de cómo usaste tus habilidades de fuego para detener a la cabaña de Ares. Apostaría que era idea de Annebeth." Piperle contesto y notó cómo Leo ignoró su oración.

"¡Espero que la cabaña de Afrodita este en el siguiente juego! ¡Como un aliado, por supuesto!" Dijo Leo sonriendo, Piper sabía que Leo estaba intentando compartir su entusiasmo, y valla que funcionaba.

"¡Fue tan increíble! ¡Y fuiste tan valiente!" Le dijo Piper sonriendo, realmente no considerando mucho lo que decía. Ella solo estaba feliz de ver que Leo estuviera teniendo mucha diversión.

Leo no había ido a consultar a Rachel y estaba en su rutina normal de nuevo. Él ya casí había olvidado sobre su sueño por estar liderando su cabaña, quienes primero lo miraron preocupados, pero Leo no los culpaba, esa mañana Jake le había dicho que necesitaba tiempo para… De repente, su expresión cambió a una seria.

Piper miró en la dirección que Leo miraba y sonrió con viveza. Allí estaba Jason entrando al campo media-sangre con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"Jason!" Gritó Piper saludándolo.

"Piper!" Él la abrazó y cuando terminó, miró a donde leo estaba. "…Le-"

Pero Leo ya no estaba allí.

"¿Por qué es tan grosero contigo? Él estaba sonriendo antes de que llegaras. ¿Tuvieron una pelea?" Piper miró a Jason con una Mirada curiosa. "De todas maneras, es mejor que vayamos y veamos qué pasa con él."

"Sí, eso pienso." Dijo Jason caminando sin rumbo y volteo con Piper. "¿No vendrás?"

"Siento que no es algo en lo que me deba meter, pero debería ayudarte y buscarlo juntos." Piper ofreció. Jason tomó su mano en la suya y ambos iniciaron buscando. El campo entero estaba tan activo ese día que no fue fácil encontrarlo, y Jason no quería preguntarle a nadie si habían visto a Leo. Diez, veinte minutos pasaron y Leo no aparecía.

"Preguntaré." Avisó Piper. "¡Jake! Jake, ¿Has visto a Leo?"

Jason miró a Jake un poco shockeado por una razón y Piper apretó la mano que sostenía Jason para darle de su encanto y paz, incluso si ella no sabía por qué estaba él así.

"Sí, Leo estaba caminando con Quiron a la gran casa, parecía preocupado." Les dijo Jake también recordando cómo Leo estaba en la mañana. "Creo que deberían ir y ver qué está pasando."

Jake se guardó el: _'Creo que habrá una nueva profecía' _para el mismo, tenía que ser la decisión de Leo si decirles o no.

"Está bien, necesito regresar; Yo estoy a cargo mientras Leo está en la casa grande." Otra vez se guardó el 'a consultar a Rachel.' No sabía cuánto tiempo se tenía que estar guardando ese tipo de cosas para él mismo mientras Leo no estaba allí. Odiaba decir frases a la mitad.

"Esta bien, bye." Piper lo despidió. "Gracias por tu ayuda, Jake."

"Ok." Dijo Jason. "Hay que ir a la casa grande, _de nuevo."_

"It isn't-"

"¡Piper! ¡Hay alguien que encontraron en la Bahía y pensamos que es tu hermana!" Gritó otro semidios corriendo hacia ella. "Will le está dando un paseo por el campo de fresas ahora mismo."

"¿Will? ¿Y por qué él?" Preguntó Jason subiendo una ceja.

"¿Y por qué nadie me dijo nada?" Ella miró a Jason. "Jason ¿La quieres ver?"

"Seh, por qué no." Contestó Jason. Corrieron al campo de fresas y cuando llegaron, vieron una multitud de semidioses, hombres y mujeres que veían a la nueva chica.

"¡Piper! Dejen a la líder de la cabaña de Afrodita verla." Su hermano gritó en medio de la multitud y por fin la dejaron pasa. Cuando vieron a la nueva chica esperando a Piper, ella dejó la mano de Jason y corrió hacia ella aun mirando hacia atrás despidiéndose de Jason. "¡Buena suerte con Leo!"

Cuando estaban las dos cara a cara Will se fue y la chica nueva empezó a caminar dándole la espalda a la multitud para seguir su paseo.

"Te conozco; eres Piper McLean, ¿No es cierto? La hija de ese actor." Dijo la chica nueva sin interés. Piper la analizó; hace un Segundo ella tenía una cara sonriente y una actitud amable. "Eres la hija de Afrodita. ¿No? Ella es mi madre también."

"Seré tu consejera, emm… ahora mismo nuestros hermanos no están unidos, así que te presentare con ellos más de noche." Dijo Piper, la nueva le daba un mal sentimiento.

…_...

Leo y Quiron dejaron la casa grande con un aire tenso, definitivamente a Leo no le gusto lo que escuchó, pero él tenía que dar una sonrisa para que nadie se preocupara por él como Jake lo hizo, y peor, Piper y Jason, Leo ya sabía que en la aventura iba a estar Jason, él _soñó_ eso. Él vieron como Jason y Piper caminaban con las manos tomadas, Leo estaba royo por verlos así y lo peor era que no sabía porque.

"La primera señal es Jason, luego esa chica; la hermana de Piper, la hija de Afrodita."

"No te preocupes. Las cosas pasaran cuando su tiempo llegue." Quiron parecía que había notado algo en su expresión.. Leo hizo su cara de 'No quiero' mirando a los campistas y Quiron suspiró. "Él tiene el derecho de saber. Me asegurare de no decirle a nadie hasta que el tiempo de irse llegue."

"No es eso. Solo que probablemente esté muerto en un par de semanas."

"Estas malentendiéndolo, hijo de Hefesto." Quiron suspiró y trató de pensar en algo "La profecía decía la flama perdida, no que alguien iba a morir. Las Profecías especifican cuando alguien va a morir."

"Está bien, si eso es lo que dices." Leo mirando hacia el suelo, pensando. Estaba enloqueciendo; era como si humo saliera de sus oidos. Lo checó y se asustó un poco intentando parar el humo.

"Ha sido un largo día, hijo de Hefesto, come la cena y duérmete. Mañana hablaremos de esto." Ordenó Quiron.

Si Leo no iba a perderse o a morir, ¿Entonces qué? Tal vez no lo alcanzarían incluso si lo intentaran pero el sabría donde estaría el mismo, y por eso sería la flama perdida, pero esa voz, y el siendo llevado a algún lugar… él iba a ser-

"Oye, Leo." Interrumpió Jason pisando en la casa grande mirándolo, Leo vio una chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos. ¿Desde cuándo estaba él allí? "¿De qué estás hablando con Quiron? No te ves muy bien."

Leo estaba incomodo, y Jason podía sentirlo muy bien, pero estaba más preocupado por su expresión aterrorizada y preocupada; Jason esperaba que no fuera un trauma del pasado…

"Sí, sobre eso…" Leo no podía mirarlo cuando se trata de la persona que trataba de esconderle cosas. "Voy a saltarme la cena e irme a dormir."

"¿Realmente estás bien? Sabes, vine porque soñé contigo, gritando mientras dormías en dolor."

"Si, lo estoy. Me refiero, estoy bien."

"¿Viste a la chica nueva? Es de nuestra edad; Me preguntó si no ha sido reclamada aun." Intentó romper el hielo al puro estilo Leo; tal vez si Leo reconocía la misma técnica no estaría tan frustrado.

"Seh, tal vez ella es tu hermana." Dijo Leo sin vida en su voz.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Jason confundido, pero feliz de poder hablar más con Leo.

"Ella estaba brillando." Dijo Leo dejándolo atrás, sorprendido, Jason lo siguió. "Jace, lo siento pero estoy muy cansado."

"Yo…" Jason se detuvo por la respuesta de Leo. "Está bien. Buenas noches, Leo."

Leo lo miró sobre su hombro frunciendo el ceño. Jason estaba sorprendido; Leo nunca había actuado así antes. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Leo?

…

Antes de poder dormir, Leo no podía dejar de pensar en nada más que lo que pasó esa tarde. No lo podía evitar, estaba asustado. Estaba pensando en qué diría su papa al mirarlo en ese estado, tal vez estaría con sus brazos cruzados mientras lo miraba y decía "Eres una decepción, chico." Y otra vez, la voz femenina estaba en su cabeza.

_Leo estaba caminando a la herrería desde la arena, su juego de captura la bandera acababa de terminar y él estaba feliz por su victoria aunque haya llegado Jason, aunque era obvio desde el principio que Leo iba a ganar. Pero Leo no pudo concentrarse en nadie más pero Jason, quien había llegado unos minutos antes y Leo estaba un poco frustrado de las cosas que representaba, sus sueño, su misión con Jason donde iba a ser secuestrado- ahora Leo ya no podía estar con Jason mucho tiempo._

_De otra manera, él se preguntaba quién era la chica linda; parte de él queriendo verla y la otra queriendo escapar y nunca escuchar su voz de nuevo._

_Chocó contra un pequeño que se molestó un poco pero sonrió al ver quien era. Leo miró a su hermano pequeño Harley sin emoción, pero a Harley no le importaba. "¡Hermano! ¿Me puedes decir porque están aquí? ¡Intento mirar pero son muy grandes!"_

_Leo miró alrededor, estaba alrededor de algo, él era pequeño así que no podía ver mucho, pero escuchaba los murmullos: 'Ella tiene que ser una hija de Afrodita', 'No ¿Y cómo ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo? ¿Y ves la manera en que analiza todo? Tiene que ser una hija de Atenea.' 'Sí, se ve inteligente' o '¡Pero ella es hermosa!'_

_Tomó a Harley y lo puso en sus hombros en un acto simple. A Harley le gustaba que lo cargaran. "¡Es esa chica! No puedo creer que todo esto es por una chica. Esto apesta."_

_Leo lo bajó interesado en el comentario. Harley estaba un poco decepcionado por no haber podido estar mucho tiempo en los hombros de Leo y corrió para divertirse en algún otro lugar. Leo inmediatamente corrió por la multitud empujando gente a los lados y finalmente la miró, la chica de sus sueños._

"_Estoy feliz de conocerte." Movió los labios sin emitir sonido alguno mirando directamente a Leo con lo que parecía, con su desesperación, una sonrisa malvada, su cabello rosa-violeta se movía con un viento que Leo no había sentido antes. _

"_Bellus" Un escalofrío paso por su espina al estar entrando en pánico. Leo corrió desesperado. Necesitaba a Rachel. Ahora._


End file.
